The object of this research project is to increase and extend the usefulness of optical rotatory dispersion (ORD) and circular dichroism (CD) in the study of protein structure. Theoretical calculations on the vaccum ultraviolet CD spectrum of polypeptides will be performed. The contributions of aromatic side-chains to polypeptide CD will be examined both experimentally and theoretically. Calculations on Beta-turn structures will be pursued. Model parallel Beta-structures will be synthesized and characterized. Experimental and theoretical work on the CD of heme proteins and flavoproteins will be performed, including studies of modified and hybrid hemoglobins, cytochromes b5 and c, and flavodoxins. Extrinsic Cotton effects due to dye binding to various enzymes, especially NAD-denpendent dehydrogenases such as alcohol, lactic and malic dehydrogenases, will be studied experimentally and, where possible, theoretically.